


A Brief Diversion

by rndmnwierd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Peridot has a dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: Lapis approaches Peridot on their ship with an interesting offer.





	A Brief Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [browniebrittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/gifts).



> Now with artwork! Go visit the amazing jearwork on [ Tumblr](https://jearwork.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/HaoTamaLove?s=09)!

The noise of the door shutting behind her made Peridot's head jerk up, turning to see who was invading her sanctuary. As the highest ranking engineer on board, she was afforded the luxury of an individual room and she didn't like people coming in without her permission.

Lapis Lazuli stood behind her, back pressed to the door and an odd look on her face. Peridot relaxed a bit at the sight of her informant and acquaintance, “Lazuli, what're you doing here? Haven't I told you to knock?”

They both knew she had; Lapis visited Peridot's room when she was bored, which was often on a ship she had no training to crew. While she was still under suspicion from Jasper, she got on with Peridot well enough that they were able to spend time around each other in either conversation or companionable silence. Despite the fact that early in their mission she'd acted as her interrogator, harshly at times, Peridot seemed mostly harmless, especially when compared to Jasper.

Lapis needed to take allies when she could find them.

“Lazuli?” Peridot's voice was more concerned and Lapis realized she'd spaced out.

“I need something from you.” Lapis blurted, face flushing, but filled with determination. Too late to back out now.

Peridot scoffed and turned her back, “Favors; I should have known. Just because there's limited animosity between us does not mean that I will provide you with whatever services you wish.”

“Even if you get something out of it?”

“What could you possibly offer me that I can't get for myself?”

“Turn around.” Peridot hated being told what to do, but something about the breathy way Lapis said that was less of an order and more of a tempting suggestion.

Pushing away from her desk, Peridot spun in her chair, opening her mouth to say something snarky or scolding. She forgot her words as soon as she laid eyes on Lapis.

During the course of their conversation, Lapis had removed and set aside her clothing, now standing totally bare. Peridot gaped at her, her eyes dropping to take in all the smooth, delicious looking skin.

Strong shoulders and arms, leading to pert breasts topped with dark nipples, hard in the cooler air. Lapis had a curvy waist and washboard abs, hips flaring into thick thighs and leading down to slim calves, ankles, and feet. As she dragged her eyes back up, Peridot dared to linger at the apex of Lapis's legs, taking in her coarse patch of dark hair and the glistening further in.

Jerking her eyes higher, Peridot finally noticed Lapis's posture; one arm crossed under her chest and clutching her other elbow. She wore an expression that Peridot was having trouble pinning down; part lust, part embarrassment and shame, perhaps, but she radiated uncertainty.

Peridot wasn't sure how to react. Normally, she would shriek, tell Lapis to get out, and report her for inappropriate conduct. However, she couldn't stop staring at the enticing vision that was a nude Lapis Lazuli. It was obvious what her favor was and Peridot would be a liar if she said there wasn't a growing bulge in her pants.

That was something that Lapis seemed to notice, if the way her eyes dropped and lids lowered was any indication. Peridot watched Lapis's lower lip disappear behind her teeth and her arms relax, hands beginning to roam over her own belly and chest. The sight made Peridot's cock twitch hard with arousal, sealing her fate and keeping her mouth firmly shut.

“I want to have sex with you.” Lapis murmured, barely loud enough to hear, “Do you want that, too?”

Peridot swallowed hard, entranced by the way Lapis's fingers danced over her nipples. In that moment Peridot couldn't find her voice, but she did nod, just once, eyes tracking a fingertip as it trailed down and circled Lapis's belly button.

“I need you to say it.” Peridot finally tore her eyes away, looking up into Lapis's imploring gaze.

“Yes.”

Lapis strode over in two steps, leaning down to kiss Peridot fiercely as her fingers worked to open Peridot's pants and pull her throbbing cock free. Lapis wasted no time in straddling Peridot's lap, lining up with her tip, and carefully began to slip down onto her.

Peridot whined in the back of her throat; Lapis was like hot silk wrapping around her, squeezing her with just the right amount of pressure. She was hardly a virgin, but it had been a long time since she'd had the opportunity to do this with another person.

For a moment she feared she wouldn't last as Lapis sank all the way down onto her. She felt amazing and Peridot was throbbing as hard as she ever had, struggling not to blow right there. Lapis paused, feeling Peridot gong crazy underneath her.

“Are you going to cum already?” She teased and, to Peridot's shame, that only heightened her pleasure.

She tried to deny it, but all that came out of her mouth was a strangled moan. Lapis laughed, looking delighted, and raised her hips agonizingly slowly. Once Peridot's cock was just barely inside, Lapis dropped back down on her hard.

Peridot let out a sound she had no idea she was capable of making, high pitched and keening. Her hands gripped the sides of the chair, arching mindlessly up into Lapis, throwing their rhythm off.

Lapis laughed again and adjusted until she was following Peridot's jerking hips, her amusement trailing off into a moan as they fell into a frantic pace. Lapis planted her hands on Peridot's shoulders to give herself more leverage, thrusting down hard onto Peridot's cock.

The increased pleasure sent Peridot's mind into a whirlwind. She was making so much noise she was sure she could be heard outside the room, but she just couldn't stop herself. Her hips pumped eagerly, trying without sense to find the best feeling, hoping that Lapis wasn't disappointed in her performance.

The wild squirming of Peridot's hips sent her cock rubbing against a sensitive place inside Lapis at unpredictable intervals. Each touch sent lightning down her spine and made her knees weak, the rhythm harder to maintain with her thighs quaking like they were.

She became suddenly aware of Peridot going quiet and pulled back a little to look at her face. It was scrunched up in concentration; Lapis guessed she was trying not to cum and nearly laughed at how cute she was being. “Are you close?”

Peridot nodded frantically, her breath coming in strained pants.”I'm not going to last much longer.” She managed to grit out behind clenched teeth.

“Why not cum then?” Lapis asked, grinding down onto Peridot's lap with a gasp.

Groaning with effort, Peridot shook her head, “I want to make you feel good first.”

Her determination touched Lapis and she paused for just a moment, regarding Peridot with curiosity. After a second to consider, she took Peridot's hand and dragged it between her legs, “Touch me like this.” She showed Peridot how she liked to have her clit stimulated, something the other took to immediately, two fingers rubbing in quick circles.

With the added pleasure, Lapis felt her orgasm building much faster than before. She threw her head back, eyes closed and back arched, keeping herself steady with the hands she had on Peridot's shoulders. She could hear Peridot whimpering under her, fingers becoming more frantic on her clit.

Peridot was in awe of the beautiful woman riding her, posed above her like some fantasy porno. She was going to fill Lapis with her seed very shortly, she realized, tingles beginning to spread throughout her groin. She wanted so badly to make Lapis cum, too.

“Lapis.” Peridot gasped, shaking her head, “I can't, I'm going to… where should I...?”

Lapis's response was to keep thrusting down on her. Peridot's eyes rolled back in her head as her orgasm crashed into her like a tsunami, cock throbbing hard and spilling deep inside Lapis until she was filled and dripping. Lapis bounced in her lap for a few more moments, milking Peridot through her climax, before slowing to a stop.

To Lapis's surprise, Peridot's hips didn't pause and neither did her fingers. She kept thrusting up, trying to keep their pace, trying to please Lapis and make her cum. She seemed to grow bolder, her free hand resting on Lapis's lower back and her mouth trailing along Lapis's breasts.

A moan was torn from Lapis's lips when a tongue rubbed across her nipple and she buried her fingers in Peridot's hair, keeping her close. Encouraged, Peridot sucked and licked and even nibbled, driving Lapis wild. She was going to cum, and soon, Lapis realized, hips rocking desperately. Who knew that Peridot would actually be able to manage that with so little coaching?

“Peridot,” she began in a whimpered warning, “I'm getting close. Keep doing just that.”

With a whine, Peridot scraped her teeth hard just under Lapis's collar bone, burying herself hard and fast inside Lapis. The pain was enough to send her over the edge; Lapis cried out, clamping down around Peridot and trying to pull her deeper inside.

To her surprise and pleasure, Lapis heard Peridot keen and felt her begin to throb again, spurting her hot seed inside her. They rocked together slowly in the aftermath, panting and sweaty, pleasure still shocking through them. Lapis felt Peridot relax under her, boneless and softening, head resting on Lapis's chest.

“I don't know what brought this on, but I'm glad it happened.” Peridot said in an uncharacteristically shy tone of voice.

“Would you like it to happen again sometime?” Lapis asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Peridot's head. She saw Peridot perk up and look up at her with a hopeful expression. Lapis couldn't help smiling and leaning down to kiss Peridot on the lips, “I'll take that as a ‘yes’.”


End file.
